


Help You Cheat

by spiteborne



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteborne/pseuds/spiteborne
Summary: Veronica helps Heather study.





	Help You Cheat

The thing about big discoveries is that they plant new ideas into the discoverers' head. Columbus discovered America; Heather discovered she hated how invested Veronica was with studying. The girl was laid in her bed, arms used as support for her body as she recited the lines from her books. Not only she was being very amused by everything that happened _forever ago,_ she was occasionally biting her pen. It was distracting with a good hint of disgusting.

Heather rolled her eyes at her and fell back in the bed, pulling her light red pillow from under her and pressing it into her face. She was offended by how long it actually took for Veronica to notice that she wasn't listening anymore, and when the girl called, Heather lifted it ever so slowly.

"Yes, Veronica?" She had her unimpressed face on, bottling down the frustration from before.

"C'mon. Listen up. We gotta finish this." Veronica tried to pull her closer, but Heather wasn't having it so she forced herself to stay in the same position. "Heather, c'mon!"

"Stop being clingy!"

"To what? Tests?" Veronica let out a snort. While she wasn't making fun of Heather, she hated the 'messing with' attitude. It's like it didn't fit Veronica Sawyer's character, but she was knowingly wrong about this. Veronica liked getting on her nerves just as much she liked to do the same, but still. Heather felt like this was _her_ thing. Like a dominance thing.

"Yes! All of this." She gave a disgusted pointing finger to all the books and notebooks messing up her bed. "Useless."

"What do you mean, 'useless'? How do you plan on passing that test? Guessing the answers?"

"Do you see me as stupid?" She arched her eyebrow, not waiting for a response she already knew. Veronica didn't find her stupid or dumb, but very indisciplinated. Heather could hardly care, what was she supposed to do if nothing interested her? Why waste time with High School if that has an expiry date? "I know you're going to continue with this little show, so I'll have you do my test as well. You already know my handwriting."

Veronica gasped at that. Heather couldn't help turning slowly to her, smirking at the cute little scene.

"What in hell makes you think I'll agree with that?"

"Oh, just put it in my book." She extended her hands, making a sign she mentally described as "What's the problem?". Veronica didn't like any of her ideas but continued through it anyways, so she never bothered offering an actual treat. The girl would say what her condition was, Heather would agree, then Veronica wouldn't have the balls to ask for it. All the time. That was one of the pros of having her around.

But this time, she turned to Heather and bit softly her lip. It was supposed to be hidden, like she was only glaring at her, but Heather could see the flesh being slightly pulled. She wasn't wearing the blue lipstick she gave her. Thinking about it now, it did bother Heather. Why was she always bending the rules? Heather was ready to verbalize her discontentment, but Veronica spoke up first.

"No, not this time. I'm tired of seeing you making sloppy attempts at everything and giving up."

This again. She was bending everyone over her. First was giving a therapist number to Duke, then the speech for Mac about repressing herself whenever she wanted to talk about something. It was very tiring. Why did Veronica think she had any right to contest her and the other Heathers? That was an articulated plan to show them their flaws, as if they never noticed. They don't care! Why couldn't she understand that and _let go_?

Everybody was damaged and she wasn't the heroine to destroy their demons.

"Ugh, please, Ronnie. Shut up. I don't care about this anymore." She knocked the books from out of her bed, which made Veronica gasp again, but this time wasn't so cute because she slapped her wrist. Not hard, not even trying to affect her. Just making a point of showing how angry she were.

But still. Veronica slapped her. That alone caused Heather to fume.

"For fucks sake, what's your problem?"

"What's your damage, Heather? You know you need this, you're almost failing!"

Heather sat up now, feeling less lazy but still fighting the urge of leaving Veronica talking alone. She positioned herself in the same spot the books were before, slowly as a cat. Awoken only to find a new spot to nap. She was below Veronica's face now. She pressed her thumb over her lips and went down to her chin. Veronica's face was incredibly soft. Heather was right about her the first time they met months ago: she had a pretty bone structure.

"So what? We're gonna have a fight now? Because I'm not in the mood for dragging your sorry ass out of my house." The touch seemed to soften the girl now, but not too much. It was like Veronica never chilled entirely.

"I'm not fighting, I'm just-"

"Then shush." Heather cupped her face in both hands and lowered it down to hers, giving Veronica an open and slow kiss. It wasn't like she was trying to distract her from the arguing, but she really wasn't in the mood for any of that. When she offered to study with Veronica, she didn't meant actually studying. She meant watching something on TV, talking about anything they wanted, making out in her bed, going out with the girls after all that. Not reading about the past. Not thinking about that prison.

After some time, she let Veronica end the kiss, but dragged her down for a few more pecks. _Then_ she let go.

She still wasn't satisfied, but oh well.

"You're not going to get rid of me or History _that_ easily." She smirked at Heather. She touched her lips again, loving to feel that arrogant smile.

"I'm not trying to." She sat up again, trying to prove her point. Trying to prove she wasn't going to play dirty to get what she wanted, Heather Chandler was better than that. "But I'm right, you know? Everybody cheats."

"Pretty sure Mac and Duke don't count. You probably poisoned them anyway."

"Did not!" She pressed her hand into her chest, sounding extremely hurt. Veronica didn't fall for anything anymore. That wasn't fun. "I meant everybody in life cheats. Politicians, CEOs, students, teachers, cops, lawyers. Every single one of them. You know that."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about college. How do you plan getting in if your grades suck hard?"

"First of all, ouch. Fuck you. Second of all, do you even know me at all, Sawyer?" She opened her arms, showing everything she had in her room. There are a lot of expensive stuff there, her bed as a king-sized. Hell, she had a TV in her bathroom. "I'll fucking pay them."

Veronica shook her head at that. It's like she had no regard for anything that made her work for it. She would just wave it off until trouble arises and then wave it off again, this time with cash. The thought of Heather going to college, being herself in college and not getting anywhere with her life stung in her chest.

How to convince someone who bosses everyone that they're wrong?

In her mind, Heather Chandler wasn't ever wrong.

Fuck.

"Yeah, that will work out just great." Veronica scratched the back of her neck, suddenly feeling like leaving. Should have stayed at home, studying there, watching something on the couch and falling asleep alone. Ugh, but that didn't sound like fun.

"I want a drink." Suddenly Heather jumped of the bed, more energetic than before.

"Please don't. It's only 4pm."

"Join me." She was already at the door when Veronica jumped and raced after her. She grabbed the blonde's hand and tried to drag her back to the bed.

"Drinking so early in the day it's super sad."

"It's not sad if you're not alone. Like I said, join me." Veronica shook her head again. She placed a soft kiss in the corner of Heather's mouth. Then again in the other corner. Then again. Heather accepted being dragged back to bed, lying alongside with Veronica and hugging her waist as the other continued kissing every part of her face except her mouth.

"Don't make me study."

Veronica smiled at that, stopping the kisses. She backed off just a bit, to have more space between them. 

"Not gonna. Just talk to me okay?" Heather nodded.

She placed one hand in Veronica's hair, messing with it carefully. She passed her fingernails lightly through her hair, massaging her scalp. It didn't last long. Suddenly the overly sweet contact made Heather uncomfortable and she slowly got her hand out of there, trying to not seem like she was bothered by something.

She doesn't want to be sweet, even though Veronica was all the time. Even if she wasn't disgusted by that, it was still too unfamiliar for her to fully enjoy it.

She hoped to not bother Veronica.

"Do you even think about life post-school?"

She didn't even stopped to think about this answer, blocking every cell in her brain to give a meaningful answer.

"Of course. I thought about us moving to Los Angeles and doing something actually fun with our lives. No more hell holes like this."

"We both moving?" Veronica seemed surprised by that and Heather hoped she wasn't so weak to be blushing about this.

"I meant the Heathers. But that includes you, of course." She shrugged, refusing to drag this more than necessary.

"Oh, okay. But what exactly we would be doing?"

"Mac wants to do something with art I guess. Duke wants to be a lawyer or something serious. You can go with your psychology major."

"What about you?" Veronica pressed herself against Heather, her face against the other's neck. Again, Heather stiffened with the contact but didn't move. She'd let her have it for a while, but soon the urge to getting out of there would hit. _Goddamn Heather!_

"Babe I'm stupidly rich. I don't need that." She tried shifting positions but decided against it. Suddenly she was more uncomfortable than normal, all that serious talk was making her bored. Why wouldn't Veronica just shut up and make out with her already?

"I know but-" She heard a sigh. The arm breath tickled her skin. "Don't you want to do _something_?"

"I'm not even good at anything, Ronnie. Forget that talk. What about that booze?"

"Heather..." 

It was no use. She was already grabbing Veronica's hand and taking her downstairs. By the time they were heading to the kitchen, Heather's phone buzzed. She motioned for Veronica to grab something to drink and sat next to the sink. Veronica didn't move though, watching over Heather like she hadn't seen her in years, but just started recognizing the face. By the blonde's tone, she was talking to Duke.

"What do you mean? I told you I was with Ronnie." She looked at her, her widened eyes asking _where is it?_ but Veronica stood her ground, shrugging away the question. "Ugh," Heather suddenly made the disgusted sound, not clear if to Veronica or Duke. "Shut up, Heather!" She waited a little, rolling her eyes. "We're busy studying, but--What I just said? You had a brain tumor for breakfast? We were _studying._ " Veronica forced her hand on her mouth, suppressing the most of a laugh. When Heather caught that, she softened her look and almost smiled back. Locking her eyes with Veronica, her face didn't move when she spoke with Duke. "Hm, I guess I can convince her to come."

There it goes again. Veronica would be dragged to another Heather shenanigan she preferred to not participate and yet, she wouldn't be able to say no. Because.

"Ronnie," Heather jumped off and walked up to Veronica. A sheepish smile in her face that didn't fit. "The girls are having a reunion later today, they asked us to come."

"This feels like an invitation. That's weird." Heather positioned herself behind the brunette, her arms wrapped around her neck. She rested her head in Veronica's shoulder. "Generally you just say 'we're going to this thing' and we go."

The blonde didn't respond at first. She didn't made any sound or movement. Veronica didn't see or feel anything different, but Heather actually bit her lower lip. Not too hard to hurt, just so she would feel and stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She felt like saying something actually helpful in this situation, not pouting and giving a snarky response. What would take for Veronica to go with her at her own will.

"About what you said earlier... do you _see_ me as stupid? Reckless? Plastic?" Not what she had in mind, but was still coming out of her mouth when she noticed. Veronica shook her head, negative. Before she tried to comfort her, Heather tried to continue talking. She didn't want to turn this into a therapy session. She didn't want to sound weak now. "I never cared about stuff like that, never needed. I don't see myself doing anything important, but at least we can do something fun..."

Veronica now turned to her. She was _just_ smaller than her, her face inches for hers. Too close to see through her. Too uncomfortable.

"Have you ever gone to Paris? We can go next year if you want." She tried to say as if it was no big deal, but Veronica knew how much of a big deal it really was. She took her hand, a weird expression in her face. Heather was about to start mumbling something, but every time she opened her mouth it started saying stupid things.

"I guess I can't force you to live some life I thought of worth living. You do you, Heather. As always." She placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Heather was about to make a dissatisfied comment about it, but Veronica pulled her into a hug. "Just don't fail history please."

She laughed.

"I can do that. Can you help me?"

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Heather leaned to kiss her, but Veronica continued. "I can help you study." Heather then decided against it. That would be her punishment. She could later beg for forgiveness, but for now, she could be petty.

"Ugh, okay. I'll just ask Heather later for some notes. So, the party?"

"You said 'reunion'."

"By the time we get there, it's definitely going to turn into a party. I know Heather Duke."

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos, PLEASE let me know. They're hard to find when you already know what you wrote. Also tell me what you think, pretty please.


End file.
